detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Furuya/Relationships
Black Organization Renya Karasuma Bourbon's Superior. Rei Furuya, as Bourbon, shares a mysterious and professional relationship with Renya Karasuma - the Boss of the Black Organization. Rum Bourbon's Superior. Rei Furuya, as Bourbon, shares a mysterious and professional relationship with Rum - the Black Organization's Second-In-Command. Whenever Bourbon receives a message from Rum, he appears to be nervous and terrified, implying that Rum's Authority in the Black Organization is sheer and absolute. With Rum focused on eradicating spies in the syndicate, Rei has become extremely cautious and more vigilant with his actions concerning the Black Organization. During the Missing Maria Higashio Case and Black Bunny Case, Rum has ordered Bourbon to gather information about Shinichi Kudo and told him to speed up his investigation while quoting that "Time is Money". Gin Bourbon's Superior. Rei Furuya, as Bourbon, shares a a mysterious and professional relationship with Gin - an Executive Agent of the Black Organization. Gin dislikes Bourbon's Personality of being secretive and finds him annoying for always doing what he pleases. At the same time, Gin respects Bourbon's Abilities as a Detective. Gin and Bourbon do not seem to be in contact with one another, as Gin has no idea what Bourbon is doing. Vermouth Bourbon's Partner. Rei Furuya, as Bourbon, shares a mysterious and professional relationship with Vermouth - an Executive Agent of the Black Organization. Vermouth and Bourbon seem to get along as secretive persons and appear to keep close contact with one another. While it is still uncertain whether Bourbon is working with or directly under Vermouth, she keeps track of him during his missions and in return, Bourbon informs her about his discoveries and future plans. Both Operatives were shown to be cooperating numerous times, though the bond and trust between them are somewhat lacking. This was depicted when Vermouth helped Bourbon disguise as Shuichi Akai to confirm the FBI Agent's Death, when Vermouth assisted Bourbon in approaching Kogoro as he suspected the Great Detective of being in contact with Sherry, when Vermouth and Bourbon disguised as Civilians to acquire classified info from Jodie Starling and Bourbon's Plan of having Vermouth disguised as Jodie to trick Andre Camel into revealing sensitive information. In addition to Bourbon's Promise to Vermouth which is to not let any harm come to Conan and Ran no matter what happens, he is also aware of her Secret Relationship to the Boss of the Black Organization. Bourbon utilizes this information to enlist Vermouth's assistance in his investigations, arranging for her secret to be revealed to the other members of the Black Organization should something happen to him. Vodka Bourbon's Colleague. Rei Furuya, as Bourbon, shares a mysterious and professional relationship with Vodka - an Operative Agent of the Black Organization. Although Bourbon and Vodka are both part of the mysterious criminal syndicate, they do not pay much attention to each other. Vodka seems to be aware of the fact that Bourbon loathes Shuichi Akai even more than Gin does, presumably because Rei thinks that Shuichi killed Scotch. Akemi Miyano Rei Furuya's Acquaintance. Rei had his first encounter with Akemi during their childhood years. While Rei was injured after fighting with the bullies, he was brought by Akemi to the Miyano Clinic in order to heal up his wounds. Years later, the two would cross each other's path once again as members of the Black Organization. It was Akemi who told her sister, Shiho, that Bourbon had a rivalry with her own lover Dai Moroboshi. Elena Miyano Rei Furuya's Acquaintance. Rei was probably close with Elena as a child before she died. Elena would often scold and doctor Rei after involving himself with a fight with bullies. Shiho Miyano Rei Furuya's Acquaintance. Rei has heard of Sherry through her older sister, Akemi Miyano. After learning that Shiho had betrayed the Black Organization, the Boss dispatched and ordered him to capture the escaped scientist and eliminate her when necessary. During the Bell Tree Express Explosion Case, Rei came into contact with Shiho, who was actually Kaitou Kid in disguise. Rei had planned to bring her back to the Black Organization alive, but his plan was rigged when Shuichi Akai intervened. Friends & Acquaintances Conan Edogawa Rei Furuya's Ally. He appears to respect Conan's intelligence and seems to look out for him as well. He wounded up protecting Conan while disguised as Scar Akai at Teito Bank, rescued him and the Detective Boys from a kidnapping situation which happened in front of the Kudo Residence and doctored him when he took a racket to the head. Rei and Conan were generally friendly to each other before the events of Bell Tree Express Explosion Case. After Conan learned Bourbon's true identity, hanging around with a Member of the Black Organization has become an awkward situation especially when Rei is with Azusa, Kogoro and Ran. Although his mission concerning Sherry is over, Rei has decided to investigate Conan, intrigued by his sharp intelligence, keen sense for observation and deductive reasoning which are seemingly extraordinary and strange for his age. Rei seems to be aware about the fact that Conan uses Kogoro as a puppet for his deductions. He also overheard a conversation between Conan and Jodie about how Conan helped the FBI fight the Black Organization while Kir was confined at Haido Central Hospital, commenting that he is a terrifying man. During the Teacher Assault Case, Conan indirectly asks Rei if he is undercover in the Black Organization, unaware that Rei was wearing a wire at the time which was being monitored by Vermouth. To throw off suspicion, Rei assures Conan in a very threatening manner that he was mistaken. After the Scarlet Showdown, however, Conan approaches Rei in Café Poirot and calls him a liar. Rei returns the favor and the two of them exchange smiles, knowing each's objective to undermine the Black Organization. Azusa Enomoto Rei Furuya's Acquaintance. Rei, as the Café Poirot Waiter Tooru Amuro, shares a professional and friendly relationship with the Café's Waitress, Azusa Enomoto. Rei and Azusa usually spend the time together working in the Café and sometimes in the grocery when buying ingredients. Azusa is often impressed by Rei's deductive reasoning and logical thinking, yet is not suspicious about his true identity. She appears to be unaware that his co-worker is actually working for the National Police Agency and is currently undercover as an Operative of the Black Organization. Kogoro Mouri Rei Furuya's Mentor. Rei tends to act ingratiating whenever Kogoro is around, making him alternatively flattered by Rei's praise and annoyed with his effusive personality. In addition, Furthermore Kogoro's obvious incompetence, Rei does not speak too badly of him. Kogoro, in return, tends to treat Rei flippantly despite being paid a huge sum for the apprenticeship. Like Azusa and Ran, Kogoro is unaware of Rei's triple faces as Tooru Amuro of Café Poirot, Zero of the National Police Agency and Bourbon of the Black Organization. Ran Mouri Rei Furuya's Acquaintance. Ran is often impressed by Rei's deductive reasoning, logical thinking and other skills shown throughout the series. Such instances include when Rei cracked the laptop's code and immobilized the kidnapper's car during the Detectives' Nocturne Case and when Rei played an electric guitar to cheer up Sonoko Suzuki in the Unfriendly Girls Band Case. Masumi Sera Rei Furuya's Acquaintance. Rei first encountered Masumi on a train station four years ago when he approached Scotch who was teaching Masumi the basics of playing a Bass Guitar at the time. Four years later, the two cross each other's paths once again when Conan fell victim in a kidnapping which occurred during the Detectives' Nocturne Case. After both of them managed to save Conan, Rei became very surprised to see Masumi, wondering about her purpose in Beika City and presumably noticed her striking resemblance to Shuichi. Rei then takes the day off from his job at Café Poirot the day after the incident. In order to confirm his theory, Rei once again disguises himself as Scar Akai in order to gauge her reaction. Suddenly, Masumi sees him in the crowd ahead and just like Jodie and Andre, Masumi becomes just as shocked by his appearance. She runs after him, but he disappears before she can catch him. Ran wonders who Masumi was chasing, but Masumi replies she thought it was someone she knew. Masumi silently appends in her mind that it would be impossible for the man she was chasing to be the person she thinks it was since he is already declared dead. While Rei watches her from a far, he confirms his suspicion that Masumi is related to Shuichi Akai. During the Unfriend Girls Band Case, Masumi recalls a time that she saw her brother on a train station four years ago with Scotch, who taught her the basics of playing a Bass Guitar. Masumi believes that the man who approached them at that time wearing a hat that hid his face must have been Rei. However, every time she asks him regarding the topic, Rei constantly dodges the question. Masumi then publicly announces that her brother is an FBI Agent named Shuichi Akai; with Rei commenting inwardly that Shuichi was the one who murdered his dear friend, Scotch. Despite his hatred towards Shuichi, he does not let his anger cloud his judgement on Masumi. Law Enforcement Shuichi Akai Rei Furuya's Rival. Rei has a deep-rooted hatred for Shuichi Akai because he thinks that Shuichi is responsible for Scotch's Death, unaware of the true events surrounding the death of Scotch. Ever since Shuichi was exposed to be an undercover cop working for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Rei continued to hunt him down with Vermouth's indirect support in hopes of getting closer to the Boss upon turning him to the Black Organization. However, when Shuichi revealed his true identity during the Scarlet Truth Case, Rei decided to stop chasing the FBI as he thought that it would be more dangerous to pursue them any further, now that the FBI is aware of the National Police Agency's Involvement in the fight against the Black Organization. Wataru Date Rei Furuya's Friend. Rei and Wataru were the Police Academy's Top Students during their batch, with Rei as its top student while Wataru came second. While Date became a Police Officer of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Rei began working for the National Police Agency and decided to infiltrate the Black Organization. To ensure the safety of his friends and relatives from any potential dangers associated with infiltrating the mysterious syndicate, Rei has cut off contact with Wataru and isolated himself from anyone involved in his life as Rei Furuya. Years later, Wataru died from a car accident during one of his stake outs. While Rei was visiting his grave, he was shown looking at Wataru's last text which asked him where he was and chided him to communicate once in a while. Rei then left a toothpick out of respect for Wataru as he used them habitually. Hidemi Hondou Bourbon's Colleague. Rei Furuya, as Bourbon, shares a mysterious and professional relationship with Kir - a CIA Agent undercover as an Operative Agent of the Black Organization. Although Bourbon and Kir are both part of the mysterious criminal syndicate, they do not pay much attention to each other. Kir has noted Bourbon as a threatening member of the Black Organization with keen insight, a shrewd detective with excellent information gathering skills. Kir also seems to be unaware of Bourbon's true identity as the two do not appear to cooperate with one another to undermine the Black Organization. After Kir "murdered" Shuichi Akai at Raiha Pass to prove her loyalty to the Black Organization, Bourbon decided to reinvestigate the matter since he was not convinced by the fact that the FBI Agent would die so easily. With the indirect support of Vermouth, Bourbon learned that Kir worked with Shuichi Akai in order to trick Gin and Vodka into believing that Shuichi had been "killed", giving Bourbon the idea that Kir is also an undercover agent like him infiltrating the Black Organization. Yuya Kazami ' Rei Furuya's Subordinate. Rei Furuya, as Zero, shares a mysterious and professional relationship with Yuya Kazami, the Inspector of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Public Security Bureau. As one of the few persons who has contact with "Zero", Yuya Kazami along with his colleagues from the Public Security Bureau are ordered by Rei to carry out special operations for the National Police Agency. 'Hyoue Kuroda Rei Furuya's Superior. Rei Furuya, as Zero, shares a mysterious and professional relationship with Hyoue Kuroda, the Superintendent of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and a Former Officer of the National Police Agency. When Rei received an order from Hyoue through phone call, it was depicted that the Superintendent is aware of Rei's Involvement in the Black Organization, addressing him by his Karasuma Group Codename "Bourbon". Jinpei Matsuda Rei Furuya's Friend. Although the relationship between Rei and Jinpei has not been specified, Rei recounted Jinpei Matsuda as one of his friends in the Police Academy. Hiromitsu Morofushi Rei Furuya's Childhood Friend. Hiromitsu was an undercover agent from the Public Security Bureau who has managed to infiltrate the Black Organization. He was aware of Bourbon's true identity and Rei was most likely aware of Scotch's as well. While undercover in the mysterious syndicate, Scotch's cover was blown and committed suicide as a result. Hiromitsu's Death appears to be indirectly caused by Rei and Shuichi, who attempted to corner him on the rooftop. Unknown to Rei, it was his own hurried footsteps that caused Hiromitsu to shoot himself, which Shuichi and Hiromitsu mistook as approaching Black Organization Members. Others Shinichi Kudo References Site Navigation Category:Relationships